Two's Company
by Sahara Storm
Summary: [Oneshot KuroFai] It’s a lazy Sunday afternoon, and no one should be lonely, not even Fai’s shirt.


**Title:** Two's Company

**Fandom:** Tsubasa RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE

**Pairing:** Kurogane/Fai

**Rating:** PG-13.

**Word Count:** 850

**Summary/Description: **It's a lazy Sunday afternoon, and no one should be lonely, not even Fai's shirt.

**Warning/Spoilers:** Shounen-ai. A smidge of cursing. A little smutty. No spoilers.

**A/N:** Uh… doesn't really have a certifiable _plot_, so to speak. I'm afraid it's a little iffy characterisation-wise, but… er… look! Something that can possibly pass as smut! ...XD

**Dedication: **For measuringlife, with lots of love and groping. XD Happy birthday, Aki, my sweet, and enjoy the fic, and your day. :DD

**Disclaimer:** Me not having four personalities equals there being no chance of me being CLAMP equals me not owning TRC. Ah, equations.

* * *

Fai was flopped out on his bed, chattering away about something or the other, and he wasn't naked yet. 

Admittedly, not the best of ways to be spending his Sunday afternoon, but Kurogane had learnt that there were some things that you just didn't complain about, especially when you knew it could get worse. And with Fai, it could get a _lot_ worse. He supposed he should just thank his stars that the mage was only mildly irritating him at this juncture, and not insanely pissing him off, and bide his time.

Tell the truth, he hadn't much of any idea of what Fai was actually talking about. He had long ceased actually listening to his informal boyfriend, and instead, only heard the sound of his voice. It wasn't often that Fai really talked to him of anything of consequence, and Kurogane was still waiting for the day when the wizard would open up that sealed off part of himself. But for now… the blond's inflection had a surprisingly calming effect on him, never mind the fact that what was coming out of his mouth was most likely nonsensical drivel.

It had become something of an informal routine between them, since, five worlds ago, Fai had 'accidentally' fallen asleep in Kurogane's bed, setting in motion a circle of events that had brought them to where they were now; a couple, in a really fucked up kind of way. In any few moments of peace or reprieve from searching for the feather, Fai would come into the room that he and Kurogane were occupying, sprawl out on his bed, and generally make a nuisance of himself under the pretence of having something important to discuss.

No matter the blond's innate ability to drive him mad, though, Kurogane couldn't deny that there was a part of him that cared for Fai deeply, in ways that transcended the obligatory camaraderie that oft-times developed between fellow travellers. There was no one who could infuriate him quite like Fai did, and yet, there was no one who could calm him down so effectively. It was a crazy sort of balance, one that could never be replicated for all its uniqueness and insanity.

And it would work, for them alone, despite all the other complications that had to be factored in. Because even though two was company enough, Kurogane was sure they could make a bit of room for their pasts, issues and insecurities. And it would be alright.

Fai's voice faltered, then picked back up with a questioning note. Kurogane found himself tuning in to what the blond was saying.

"Wait… weren't we supposed to meet Syaoran-kun and the others in the parlour for five o'clock, Kuro-rin?"

"Mmm," the warrior agreed distractedly, abandoning his thoughts, and turning towards his companion once again. "You've got something on your face," he added suddenly.

"Oh? Where?" Their younger companions were momentarily forgotten as pale fingers fluttered all over the pointed visage in search.

"Here," Kurogane answered, and swooped down to capture Fai's lips. His tongue snaked out, drew a line across the seam of the wizard's mouth, and in no time at all, the pink orifice opened up for him. Fai's own tongue wasn't far behind.

A few minutes later, Fai was grinning up at him, face nicely flushed, hair in a lovely disarray.

"Kuro-tan just can't seem to get enough of me, can he?" he chuckled a tad breathlessly, fingers making thin pathways through the ninja's hair. No reply was forthwith, except for a harried grunt as Kurogane worked on the buttons of Fai's madly complicated shirt. After a couple of months of taking it off, however, he was getting better and better at it. It wasn't long before the white and blue contraption was sailing to the floor, and Kurogane's broad, dark hands were taking its place.

"You know what, Kuro-chan?" the wizard commented a tad shakily as his lover's fingers trailed all over his chest, sometimes brushing over the pink nipples in impious teasing. "I think Syaoran-kun and the others won't mind waiting a little bit longer." He gasped as a digit dipped into his navel. "W-what do you think, Kuro-chuu?"

The brunet smiled, the curvature of his lips taking on an almost wicked cant. It was a pretty effective answer on its own, but he still chose to press his mouth to the pulse point on his boyfriend's neck, and whisper hotly,

"I think your shirt's getting lonely. Maybe we should send your pants down there to keep it company."

Fai chuckled, a sound that purred up the passage from his lungs to his throat.

"And what about _your_ clothes?" he countered mischievously. "Two's already company; think there'll be room down there for my garments _and_ yours?" The words were whispered huskily into his ear.

A dark brow arced, and Kurogane decided that if Fai on his own was a temptation, Fai being seductive was… _hell_.

"I'm sure they'll be able to make the room," he said, and homed in on the mage's lips, while his hands made a beeline for his belt buckle.

* * *

**A/N: **Bzuh?

:P


End file.
